kalo penasaran liat aja dah hahahahahaha
by heno hyuuga
Summary: WARNING! occ abal gaje dan ga nyambung nyahahaha


Holaaaaaaaa… aku author baru disini :D salam kenal semua nya.. perkenalkan nama ku Heno Hyuuga~(aneh yah nama nya? -_- aku pun berpikir gitu) dan salam buat author yang sudah senior^_^)/ mohon bimbingan nya yah _ karna disini aku masih newbie hahahah #bangga.(lemparin batu)

Okeee tanpa basa basi ne adalah cerita pertama ku.. maaf yah kalo cerita nya agak sedikit aneh karna emang yang bikin nya aneh.._ aku ambil Judul nya dari komik yang aku punya. :p tapi cerita nya beda kok :D jadi tolong nikmati dan review nya yah! Yosshhh~

=Miss Hinata the number one=

Triinnggggg tringggggg~

Bel sekolah nya para murid mensantap dan beristirahat dari pelajaran nya menyusahkan(digebukin guru nya).inilah sekolah terkenal yang bernama KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL sekolah yang paling mewah dan di sekolah ini mempunyai murid yang berbakat semua jadi ga salah kalo ini sekolah elite.

Semua murid berhamburan mencari mangsa untuk dimakan hari ini#maksud nya makanan:P# lalu ada seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid. Dialah murid tercantik,imut,mungil,anggun,rapih dan anak konglomerat se kota KONOHA. Dia mempunyai kakak yang dulu nya sekolah di KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL dan sempat terkenal karna ketampanan nya. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi pembisnis besar milik ayah nya yang bernama Hyuga CROP(asal aja:P). Hyuga neji nama sang kakak dan cewe tercantik,imut,mungil,anggun,rapih dan anak konglomerat itu bernama Hyuga hinata dia sejak kelas 1 sd menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang karna dia sangat sempurna. Banyak yang mau seperti dia. Mangka nya dia di juluki si MISS HINATA THE NUMBER ONE dan itu membuat hinata bangga. saking bangga nya dia lupa dengan sifat asli nya yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang yang dikatakan orang-orang.

(Oke perkenalan nya sampai sini aja yah,capek ngetik nya cin:P)

Setelah jadi pusat perhatian semua murid. Dia menuju sebuah taman sekolah yang berada di belakang sekolah dimana dia bisa bertingkah wujud asli nya. Karna di taman sekolah ini tidak banyak murid yang datang bahkan tidak ada yang datang ketaman hinata bisa leluasa dan tenang untuk menampil kan wujud asli nya.

Lalu dia sampai ditujuan nya dan duduk di bangku taman yang di lindungi pohon besar yang bisa melindungi nya dari sinar tenang dan anggun dia menduduki bangku itu. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah mp3 yang harga nya sangat mahal dan dipasangkan nya earphone dikuping nya.

Hinata Pov~

Triiinngggg~

Ahh bel sudah nya aku bisa beristirahat~

Aku akan ketempat biasa ah. Untuk menghilangkan setres ku ini.. uh penat sekali rasa nya kalo berpura-pura begini.. #menghembuskan napas dengan panjang#

Oke pertama-tama aku akan keluar dan bersikap biasa yang kulakukan di depan semua orang. Tenang.. tenang.. tenang.. yosshhh~

Aku berjalan melewati semua murid yang sedang melihat ku dengan tatapan kagum. Ada pun yang menyapa ku dengan rona merah di pipi nya sontak aku pun jadi memerah karna melihat yang menyapa ku dengan rona. Dan yang menyapa ku itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto orang terkeren di konoha high school. But itu ga bakalan buat aku jadi turun pamor. Aku tidak peduli dia sekeren apapun itu#sombong amat yah hinata:P# aku terus berjalan menuju tempat yang ku mau. Dan akhir nya sampai di tempat yang menyenangkan bagi ku. Aku terdiam dan mengampiri bangku yang kosong dan disebelah bangku itu ada sebuah pohon besar yang akan melindungi ku dari sinar matahari. Aku menduduki nya dan mengambil earphone dan mp3 ku yang ktaruh disaku. Kunyalakan mp3 ku dan aku lihat list lagu di mp3 ku.

Hinata: hum#senyum iblis#

Aku akan melihat kondisi sekitar dulu#celingakcelinguk# aman.. oke aku akan memulainya hehehehe.. #diputar kan sebuah lagu dan hinta akan memulai nya#

"hiaaaaaaaaaa… perjalanan seorang wanita dan berdiam diri sendirian.. dia sangat kasihan dan sendirian ihhhhhh mana tahan :3" #ternyata hinata menyanyikan lagu tradisional yang ga elite sama sekali dan jogget-jogget gaje seperti orang gila:P#

"La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la apakah aku menyedihkan kan? Hahahahahaahahha" #lanjutan nyanyi sekenceng mungkin#

(maaf ne lagu asal tau abis kaga tau mau lagu appaan-_-)

"Oh iyaa aku kan bawa snack.. aku akan memakan nya. :3"

#dikeluarkan makanan ringan dari saku rok nya#

"Nyaaamm nyamm nyamm nyaamm~ aaaakkkkkk hupp. Nyamnyamnyam~'' #dilempar nya makanan ke atas" dan melayang kemulut nya# (sungguh tidak anggun pemirsah—")

"Nyahahahahahahahah aku senang sekali.. rasa nya seperti terbebas dari penjara." mengangkat kedua tangan nya seperti tanda kemenangan. Dan begitulah setiap hari kegiatan ku disaat istirahat di sekolah.

HINATA END

TBC

Cerita nya abal bukan? Dan gak nyambung? Wkwkwkwk.. emang.. :p

Ini cerita aku publish karna iseng dan nyoba untuk nge publish cerita karna aku baru disini wkwkwk.. oke sebelum pamit.. tolong repiu nya yo! Hohohohohohho

Jhaaaaa neee~ #lambai tangan dan menaiki pesawat jet bobprok yang hamper punah (?)


End file.
